


Snowed In and Freezing

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In, Trapped in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in the Impala, Dean and Castiel spend the night, curled up on the backseat, sharing warmth. Sam may have had something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In and Freezing

They were stuck. 

The snow was falling, hard, and their brief stop - when Dean had pulled off to the side of the road, so he and Castiel could continue their conversation - had meant it was impossible to get out. 

Snow was piling up against the sides of the Impala, the thick white powder, making it impossible to open the doors to the car, in order to give it a push. 

With the heating turned up on full, bot men could feel the cold beginning to settle in. They knew they couldn’t leave the engine on all night - their road wouldn’t be cleared until morning, according to Sam - and so needed t come up with a different way to stay warn. 

It was unfortunate that their spare clothes were in the trunk. 

After shutting off the ignition - no need to prolong the inevitable - the pair climbed into the back of the car, neither very graceful in their actions. 

After some gentle coaxing, the blond had managed to convince the fallen angel to remove his coat. He was only convinced when the man had removed his own, along with his plaid outer-shirt. 

Soon, they were both down to their thin under-shirts, and the Winchester rearranged them so that they were laying across the backseats, Dean pressed against the back, curled around Cas. Their discarded clothing draped across them, acting as blankets. 

They talked for a while, trying to forget how cold they were - it wasn’t as bad as before they started sharing body heat, but it was still chilly - and they eventually drifted off to sleep like that. 

——— 

When they awoke the next morning, Dean and Cas were warm. Extremely, comfortably warm; the type of warmth one feels on a summer’s morning. 

Freak weather - surely something to look into. 

Their makeshift blanket had fallen off sometime during the night, in a heap in the footwell. 

Instead of pulling apart, the pair stayed how they were for a while, cuddled up on the backseats. 

They were more than content to stay there for hours, but both of their stomachs had another idea in mind. 

With a groan, they pulled apart, sitting up. 

While they were asleep, the sun had melted the snow, and the roads were completely clear. 

They clambered back into the front seats, and Dean started the engine. They drove to the Bunker, which was only about a minute away. If they could have gotten out of the car, they could have walked the distance in ten (possibly 20, in the snow). 

Their first stop, when they finally got inside, was the kitchen, and both men devoured the sandwiches Sam had left for them - he knew they wouldn’t have ate anything during their stay at Motel Impala, and he didn’t want to endure his brother’s complaints of starvation. 

Once they were finished, Dean grasped Castiel’s wrist, and pulled him towards his room. When they got inside, the blond removed his shoes, and pants, leaving him in just his undershirt and boxers. Cas took the hint and stripped himself similarly. 

Without a word, they climbed onto the bed, automatically settling themselves like they were in the car - Dean wrapped around Cas, both heads sharing the same pillow. 

They drifted back into sleep, and when Sam came in to check up on them, he took in the sight, and smiled fondly. 

So maybe he had convinced Gabriel to manipulate the weather in the surrounding area for the night, but it was all for the best. 

He was one very happy moose, and, once they woke up, he was sure his brother and his angel would share his delight.


End file.
